Things To Never Do At The Brotherhood
by CottonCandy4306
Summary: All in the title.Got the idea from a similar fic I read,based on the XMen though.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything,but the idea for the fics I write.

**Cottoncandy4306:**I got this idea after reading one fic,similar to this,only about the X-Men.I also plan on doing one for the Acolytes soon.

**Things To Never Do At The Brotherhood**

**This rule sheet is for your safety.Breaking them or ignoring them can,may,and of no doubt will have various results and punishments.This sheet goes for everyone.No exceptions,lawsuits,etc.You've been warned.**

**1)Don't move anyone's things.**

_Kurt:I'll put it all back._

_Toad:Oops.That would've been the perfect pranks._

**2)Angering someone for the fun of it isn't good.Mostly for your health.**

_Scott:I live to anger Alvers.Now what?Oh wait,I still have Jean._

_Kurt:Just wait,Toad's going to try somehting._

_Toad:You got that right blue boy._

_Kurt:See._

**3)The theme songs are getting annoying.**

_Pietro:Promiscious girl,where ever you are.I'm all alone and it's you that I want._

_Tabitha:Promisous boy,you already know,that I'm all yours.What you waiting for. _**(1)**

_Wanda:I'd like to dedicate this to my father and brother._

_Pietro:That's nice.wait._

_Wanda:I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!_

_Lance:All this time,I can't belive I couldn't see.Kept in the dark,but you were never part of me._ **(2)**

**4)Don't eat Blob's food...ever**

_Lance:Really,don't._

_Toad:You don't wanna know what happens,yo._

**5)Pietro's already hyper and annoying,don't give him sugar.**

_Pietro:I am not hyper or annoying._

_Wanda:Yes,you are._

_Lance:Admit it._

_Evan:Ha ha.You got told._

_Pietro:Shut-up._

**6)Don't cut Lance's mullet...even if he needs it.**

_Lance:Hey!_

_Kitty:The mullet is,like so,going down. __The sound of a razor is heard._

_Pietro:I tried once.Not good.Don't do it.Don't do it._

**7)Lance's Jeep is the one he loves more than his mullet,possibily even more than Kitty,so don't touch it.**

_Kitty:You put a car,and your mullet before me.Not only is the mullet going down,but so is the jeep. __She then got a twitch in her eye,followed by grabbing a razor and phasing through the Jeep._

_Lance:Gulp._

_Pietro:He's not getting any tonight._

_Scott,Jean,Rogue,Kitty:Or any other night._

**8)Harming Toad is completely allowed.**

_Toad:I resent that,yo._

**9)Causing earthquake's to impress Kitty isn't a good use of your powers.**

_Lance:Why do I personally have a rule?_

**10)The rock puns must stop,now would be nice.**

_Lance:What idiot makes rock puns?_

_Everyone:YOU!_

_Lance:I do not._

_Kitty:What,you never noticed?_

_Lance:Do I?_

_Kitty:I wasn't going to say anything,but..._**

* * *

****(1)Tabitha and Pietro aren't singing to or with each other.**

**(2)The song Lance is singing is Bring Me To Life by Evanescence.You'll understand this in my other story,Untitled For Now,but it won't be for a while.Still read it though,its going to get a title real soon.I wanted to wait before I gave it one.**

**Songs:Promiscious-Nelly Furtado ft Timbaland,Kelis-I Hate You (I actually hate this song,but it fits...sort of),Bring Me To Life-Evanescence.**

**Okay love it,hate it.Tell me.Please don't be too harsh if you don't like it.Just say you don't like it.You can send in rules.For the record I don't do character bashing,but I do sometimes torture a few characters I like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CottonCandy4306:**Sorry for the major long wait on this one everyone.I had to do chapters and episodes for my other fics and then my computer started going crazy.Not to mention my schedule has been total busy.Though my birthday sucked,I got reviews on the next day(s).I have not abandoned or forgotten this one though.This chapter going to be a little short,sorry.Oh yeah,thanks for the reviews.

words-what's going on beyond the rules sheet

* * *

**rogue-scholar07**

**11)Never go through Mystique's closet. It's hazzardous to your health.**

_Toad:The pain,the pain.My eyes,my eyes.The things I have seen.So much screaming.I was just looking for some cash,yo._

_Fred:I tried to stop you._

**Swamp Rat's Chere**

**12)****No annoying, pestering,or teasing Wanda in anyway.**

_Wanda:Now that's more like it._

_Toad:Yeah,no one messes wit my sweetums._

_Wanda:TOAD!_

_Toad:Owww..._

_Pietro:Like anyone would want to risk their life._

_Wanda:What's that supposed to mean?_

_Pietro:Nothing.(suicide)_

**CottonCandy4306**

**13)We all know Lance's helmet looks like a fruit bowl,he doesn't.Don't make fun of it.**

_Pietro:Aw-come-on!This is a joke right?_

_Todd:I thought the joke was that fruit bowl,yo._

_Kitty:Wait...He doesn't know?This is getting sad for him and embarrassing for me._

_Scott:Loser._

_Lance:I'm right here you know.And it's not a fruit bowl._

_Everyone minus Lance:Okayyy..._

**14)Really,don't make fun of it...or atleast try not to.Your medical bills.**

_Fred:Uh guys...maybe we should listen to this.Remember what happened to Pietro?_

_Pietro:Almost-happened.And-where's the fun if nothing happens._

_Todd:Exactly._

_Wanda:Morons._

_Pietro:I-know-you-are,but-what-am-I?_

_Wanda:An never mind,forgot this was rated T._

_Scott:Does this apply to me?_

_Lance:You don't even live here._

_Fred:Yeah.Who asked you to speek._

_Scott:Isn't that speak.S-P-E-A-K. _The room errupts with complaints and groans due to Scott's stupidity

**15)Never correct anyone's spelling or grammar.**

Somewhere Scott is heard screaming and apologizing

_Todd:Dude,you never correct any one in the Brotherhood._

_Fred:Yeah._

_Pietro:Loser._

_Wanda:Does he have a death wish or something? _More screaming is heard followed by a "You'll pay for this Alvers!"

_Lance:I think it's time me and Scott had a little talk. _Lance cracks his knuckles preparing to have a 'talk' with Scott.

_Kitty:Lance I believe that's,"Scott and I."_

_Lance:Yes Kitty._

_Brotherhood minus Lance:WHIPPED

* * *

_

**Hey everyone.Miss me? Wait,don't answer that.Again sorry for the short chappy.I had to go through writers block,family troubles,and computer problems (my computer had over 10 viruses from hackers).Anyways here's the second chapter to this fic.Thank you rogue-scholar07 and Swamp Rat's Chere for your rule entrees.Also check out my other stories,such as Untitled For Now (I'm working on a title).The voting has begun,but I'm open to atleast one or two last minute entrees.Anyways,you know the drill review send in your rule(s).Later.**


End file.
